Surah Ad-Dukhan - The Smoke
'''Intro''' '''Contents''' In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful. ([[44.1]]) Ha Mim! ([[44.2]]) I swear by the Book that makes manifest (the truth). ([[44.3]]) Surely We revealed it on a blessed night surely We are ever warning-- ([[44.4]]) Therein every wise affair is made distinct, ([[44.5]]) A command from Us; surely We are the senders (of apostles), ([[44.6]]) A mercy from your Lord, surely He is the Hearing, the Knowing, ([[44.7]]) The Lord of the heavens and the earth and what is between them, if you would be sure. ([[44.8]]) There is no god but He; He gives life and causes death, your Lord and the Lord of your fathers of yore. ([[44.9]]) Nay, they are in doubt, they sport. ([[44.10]]) Therefore keep waiting for the day when the heaven shall bring an evident smoke, ([[44.11]]) That shall overtake men; this is a painful punishment. ([[44.12]]) Our Lord! remove from us the punishment; surely we are believers. ([[44.13]]) How shall they be reminded, and there came to them an Apostle making clear (the truth), ([[44.14]]) Yet they turned their backs on him and said: One taught (by others), a madman. ([[44.15]]) Surely We will remove the punishment a little, (but) you will surely return (to evil). ([[44.16]]) On the day when We will seize (them) with the most violent seizing; surely We will inflict retribution. ([[44.17]]) And certainly We tried before them the people of Firon, and there came to them a noble apostle, ([[44.18]]) Saying: Deliver to me the servants of Allah, surely I am a faithful apostle to you, ([[44.19]]) And that do not exalt yourselves against Allah, surely I will bring to you a clear authority: ([[44.20]]) And surely I take refuge with my Lord and your Lord that you should stone me to death: ([[44.21]]) And if you do not believe in me, then leave me alone. ([[44.22]]) Then he called upon his Lord: These are a guilty people. ([[44.23]]) So go forth with My servants by night; surely you will be pursued: ([[44.24]]) And leave the sea intervening; surely they are a host that shall be drowned. ([[44.25]]) How many of the gardens and fountains have they left! ([[44.26]]) And cornfields and noble places! ([[44.27]]) And goodly things wherein they rejoiced; ([[44.28]]) Thus (it was), and We gave them as a heritage to another people. ([[44.29]]) So the heaven and the earth did not weep for them, nor were they respited. ([[44.30]]) And certainly We delivered the children of Israel from the abasing chastisement, ([[44.31]]) From Firon; surely he was haughty, (and) one of the extravagant. ([[44.32]]) And certainly We chose them, having knowledge, above the nations. ([[44.33]]) And We gave them of the communications wherein was clear blessing. ([[44.34]]) Most surely these do say: ([[44.35]]) There is naught but our first death and we shall not be raised again. ([[44.36]]) So bring our fathers (back), if you are truthful. ([[44.37]]) Are they better or the people of Tubba and those before them? We destroyed them, for surely they were guilty. ([[44.38]]) And We did not create the heavens and the earth and what is between them in sport. ([[44.39]]) We did not create them both but with the truth, but most of them do not know. ([[44.40]]) Surely the day of separation is their appointed term, of all of them ([[44.41]]) The day on which a friend shall not avail (his) friend aught, nor shall they be helped, ([[44.42]]) Save those on whom Allah shall have mercy; surely He is the Mighty the Merciful. ([[44.43]]) Surely the tree of the Zaqqum, ([[44.44]]) Is the food of the sinful ([[44.45]]) Like dregs of oil; it shall boil in (their) bellies, ([[44.46]]) Like the boiling of hot water. ([[44.47]]) Seize him, then drag him down into the middle of the hell; ([[44.48]]) Then pour above his head of the torment of the boiling water: ([[44.49]]) Taste; you forsooth are the mighty, the honorable: ([[44.50]]) Surely this is what you disputed about. ([[44.51]]) Surely those who guard (against evil) are in a secure place, ([[44.52]]) In gardens and springs; ([[44.53]]) They shall wear of fine and thick silk, (sitting) face to face; ([[44.54]]) Thus (shall it be), and We will wed them with Houris pure, beautiful ones. ([[44.55]]) They shall call therein for every fruit in security; ([[44.56]]) They shall not taste therein death except the first death, and He will save them from the punishment of the hell, ([[44.57]]) A grace from your Lord; this is the great achievement. ([[44.58]]) So have We made it easy in your tongue that they may be mindful. ([[44.59]]) Therefore wait; surely they are waiting. Tafsir, Translation, Commentary '''Articles''' '''Audio''' '''Video'''